


A Wanted Kiss

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: After listening to the latest Pretty Messed Up Podcast, Nick wrestles with something, leading to him making a trip out to the California wilderness to meet up with Kevin in the middle of a pandemic.
Relationships: Kevin Richardson/Kristin Richardson, Nick Carter/Kevin Richardson, Nick Carter/Lauren Kitt Carter
Kudos: 7





	A Wanted Kiss

The room was dark and quiet. Nick had just finished a livestream for Twitch, and he stretched his body out gently. Smiling to himself, he pulled out his phone, and pulled up the new  _ Pretty Messed Up  _ podcast that AJ and his  _ DWTS _ partner Cheryl, along with their friend Rene did every week after  _ DWTS _ . Nick yawned and put his headphones in, slipping them over his head. He moved to the couch in his office and stretched out, putting the podcast on. 

“So damn proud of AJ” Nick thought as he listened. He had lived through all of AJ’s ups and downs, but it was nice hearing the different perspectives. Last week Rochelle had been on, and Nick loved hearing her side to AJ’s sobriety fight. 

“Kevy-Kev!” Nick grinned as his oldest brother came onto the show. The four discussed what had happened on the Black and Blue tour, and Nick shook his head. 

“So thankful for Kevin and what he did. I don’t think AJ would still be here if he hadn’t busted that door down” Nick sighed as he listened. 

Nick was getting sleepy, and he was almost half listening before his eyes shot wide open. He quickly slid the dial back to rewind the podcast, sure he had misheard what Kevin had just said. 

_ “Who would you kiss, marry and kill? Out of us five guys” AJ asked.  _

_ “I feel like if I answered this, I’d get in trouble” Kevin replied.  _

_ “You can kill me, I’m on here, it’s fine”  _

_ “Okay, I’ll kill you”  _

_ “Who would you kiss?” Cheryl butted in.  _

_ Rene tried to butt in as well, but AJ interrupted, saying that Kevin was really thinking about the question.  _

_ “You can’t marry your cousin, that’s just weird” AJ helpfully suggested.  _

_ “Yea I can’t marry my cousin. I’d probably marry Howie and kiss Nick” Kevin finally replied.  _

_ “There you go” AJ ended the segment.  _

Nick’s brain short-circuited and he looked blankly at the ceiling. He couldn’t believe what his oldest brother had just admitted. Kevin would kiss him? Was Kevin drunk or something? The blonde shook his head and listened to the end of the podcast before taking his headphones off. 

“That was freaking weird” Nick tried to clear his head, and he headed for bed. Pulling the covers down, he tried not to wake Lauren up, knowing that his wife had just gotten to sleep after a difficult time getting Saoirse back to sleep. 

Sleep didn’t come easy. Nick tossed and turned, the thought of Kevin’s lips on his playing in his mind. Sighing, he got back out of bed and went back to his office. Putting on his video games, Nick tried to get sleepy. 

“What the hell was going through Kevin’s head? This is the man that freaked out over finding a fanfic of the two of us together not that long ago. Why the fuck would he want to kiss me?” Nick couldn’t help the thoughts running through his head. 

He tried to focus on Plants vs. Zombies, but soon realized it was futile. It was now just after 11pm, and he knew that Kevin would most likely be awake. Tossing the controller aside, Nick grabbed his phone and went outside. Flopping his body on the chaise, he pulled up Kevin’s number and put the phone to his ear. 

“Nick, you okay bro?” Kevin’s worried voice immediately came through, and Nick looked up at the stars and moon in the cloudless sky. 

“The kids and Lauren are good. I am just sitting outside, a lot of thoughts in my head, and I need to talk” Nick replied. 

“Okay, what’s going on?” Kevin’s worried tone melted into confusion, and Nick sighed softly. 

“I just listened to AJ’s podcast from Monday night. I heard what you said during a certain game” Nick softly spoke, and Kevin sighed softly in response. 

“Nick, I…I…” Kevin stuttered. 

“Did you mean it?” Nick cut in, and Kevin sucked a breath in. 

“I think so, I was kind of caught off guard, wasn’t expecting the question, especially that I had to choose between you, Howie, Brian, or AJ” the older man honestly replied. 

“You picked me? The man that freaked over that fanfic five years ago? What the hell Kev? Were you seriously that freaked out back then, or did something change?” Nick asked, desperate for a solid answer. 

“I was freaked out then, but I feel like we have become so much closer as a group, that I wouldn’t be adverse anymore if you, Howie, or AJ kissed me. Brian kissing me is still a hard no, but we have had so many meet and greets where we all fake kissed that it started not bother me as much. Honestly, I’d love to feel what your lips feel like on mine” Kevin explained, and Nick closed his eyes, rubbing his head. 

“Shit…” 

“Nick...are you okay?” Kevin’s worried tone came back and Nick shook his head, a small yawn escaping. 

“I’m fucking floored Kevin. If it wasn’t for this stupid pandemic I’d be making a trip out to Cali tonight. I want to feel your lips on mine as well. Just once” Nick confessed. 

“What if you could?” Kevin asked. 

“Kevin, we are in the middle of a pandemic, and I haven’t seen you since March. How would you like to do that so we both stayed safe?” Nick incredulously spoke. 

“Simple. We both stay home the next two weeks, and get covid tests. You come out here in your car alone, we meet out in the mountains, and then we spend time together. Alone, no risk to either of us or our families. We stay safe, do this experiment, and spend time together. After, we both go home, ride the rest of this out, and pray like hell we can go to Australia in April” Kevin patiently spoke. 

“That works. I’ll talk to Lauren tomorrow, you talk to Kris. Text me tomorrow. Love ya bro” Nick agreed. 

“Love ya Nicky. Talk to you tomorrow” the two hung up and Nick yawned, stretching. He stumbled back to bed, and was able to fall asleep much easier. The next morning he talked to Lauren, and explained it all, even showing her the podcast. 

“So you want to kiss Kevin? You sure that is all that’s gonna happen?” Lauren eyed her husband, trying to figure out all this out. 

“I swear to you, all we are gonna do is kiss. One kiss. We are just going to hang out and catch up. I have no other desire to do anything else with him” Nick solemnly looked at Lauren, and she believed her husband. She was also intrigued as to why Kevin picked Nick. 

“Go, have fun. But you better get the test, and make sure you stay safe” Lauren pointed a finger at Nick, and he nodded rapidly. 

“I promise” 

Kevin shot Nick a text saying that Kris was okay with it as well, and that they were on. They decided to shoot for October 24, it was a Saturday, and Kevin intended to have Kris and the kids come up after Nick left, so they could spend the rest of the weekend hiking and being together in nature. Nick and Kevin both hunkered down at home, not going out at all, and keeping themselves healthy. After both getting negative covid tests, Nick knew their day together was on. 

“Love you baby, and have fun. I’ll see you late tomorrow night” Lauren kissed her husband before both fell asleep. Nick was getting up early to head out, he had about a four/five hour drive to get to the mountains to meet Kevin. 

“Love you Laur, and thank you so much” Nick murmured against her lips, and the two fell asleep tangled together like always. 

The next morning, Nick headed out after downing a quick breakfast, making sure to mask even from his house to his car, not wanting to take a chance. Getting in his car, he shot a text to Kev that he was on his way, and started off towards the California mountains. 

As the Nevada roads and scenery faded behind him, Nick thought about a lot of things. The pandemic, his brothers, his kids, Lauren, the tour, all of it. All Nick wanted to do was get back out on the tour life, he was sorely missing the fans and the atmosphere. Doing Twitch and his Insta lives helped, but it didn’t give him the same thrill as the live thing did. 

“Finally” Nick muttered as he saw the cabin Kevin had rented. Putting his mask back on, Nick got out of his car, and walked up. The door opened as he walked up, and Nick smiled behind his mask. Kevin smiled and pulled his younger brother in the house. 

“Nicky! So damn happy to see you” Kevin hugged Nick close, and the younger man pulled his mask off happily. 

“So happy to see you big bro! What did you bring for food, I’m starving” Kevin shook his head, Nick would never change. 

The two ate, talking and catching up. Nick kept watching Kevin’s mouth move, his thoughts consumed with kissing those lips. Kevin could tell that Nick was distracted, so they needed to do this “experiment” soon. 

“Earth to Nick. You okay?” Kevin watched as the blonde shook his head and nodded. 

“Yea, I’m here” 

“C’mere” Kevin stood up, and pulled Nick into his arms. He kept his arms around the younger man until he felt Nick calm. Pulling the blonde’s head up, Kevin lowered his until their lips met. 

“Damn” Nick thought as the two kissed softly and slowly. There were no sparks, but it was still satisfying and exactly what Nick expected and also not. Kevin’s lips were rougher than he was expecting, but he enjoyed feeling them. A few seconds later, they pulled away, and Kevin smiled softly at his younger brother. 

“Satisfied?” 

Nick could only nod. Kevin grinned and the two sat back down like nothing had happened. Nick knew that was the one and only time they would ever kiss, and that’s all he ever needed. He now understood why Kevin had picked him during that game. 

The two men went out on a hike, getting out in the fresh air and they talked about the last several months. Nick cherished this time with his older brother, not knowing exactly when they would get this chance again since the pandemic was still raging. 

“Damn I hope it’s not another six months before I see you again” Nick lamented later that day, knowing he had to get on the road. 

“It better not be. I miss my nephew and niece” Kevin shook his head as the two looked out at the fall colors all around them. 

“I know. Odin and Saoirse miss their uncles and aunts as well. I have to head out Kev. What are you gonna do?” Nick sighed. 

“Kris and the boys are coming up here, we are gonna spend the weekend. The boys are ahead, and we are gonna take Monday off school. Don’t worry, the cabin will be used. Call me when you get home please little bro” Kevin looked at Nick, who nodded. 

The younger man sighed, grabbed his mask, looked sadly at Kevin, hugging him one last time. He masked up, and went to his car, hating that he had to leave. Kevin watched the car leave, knowing that Kris was less than an hour away. As Nick faded from eyesight, both he and Kevin had the same thought, both hoping that they could see Howie, AJ, and Brian in person soon enough. 


End file.
